


Bloody-Blue Roses

by Chunhyan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Connor, Connor Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor has a vagina, Connor has feelings, Deviant Connor, Deviants, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Pink LED, Pink LED means affection to someone, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor, Virgin Connor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan





	Bloody-Blue Roses

_15 sierpnia 2038 r._

Winda. Jasne, oświetlone ściany z lustrami. Monotonny dźwięk zmienianych pospiesznie numerów pięter na panelu. 61, 62, 63, 64, 65... Głuchy odgłos przecinającej powietrze monety. Szybkie, energiczne ruchy zimnych dłoni. ...66, 67, 68, 69, 70. Koniec trasy. Bilon zniknął w odmętach kieszeni ciemnych spodni. Drzwi ustąpiły, ukazując wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę, ubraną w mundur CyberLife. Brązowe oczy omiotły nowoczesny korytarz powoli gdy tajemniczy jegomość postawił pierwszy krok za próg windy. Poprawił czarny krawat, przeczesał brązowe włosy, rozejrzał uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Lekki nieporządek. Rozbita szyba akwarium ze skaczącą panicznie rybą na podłodze, w małej kałuży, wśród okruchów rozbitego szkła. Podszedł, ukucnął i delikatnie uchwycił śliskie ciałko, wrzucając ostrożnie pod taflę wody. Stworzenie rzuciło mu krótkie spojrzenie i odpłynęło, spokojne o swoje życie. Dioda na skroni obcego zaświeciła przez ułamek sekundy na żółto, odzwierciedlając tym samym proces myślenia. Zwrócił się przodem ku wejściu do luksusowego mieszkania, z którego wyprowadzono właśnie kobietę, pod eskortą dwóch komandosów. Była przerażona. Skanowanie i analiza wykazała przyspieszone tętno, zwiększony poziom adrenaliny i nadmierną nerwowość. Widząc nieznajomego wyrwała się z uścisku męskich dłoni, dopadając do niego i szarpiąc za ramiona zaczęła:

- Błagam, uratuj moją córeczkę... - w jednej chwili wyraz jej twarzy diametralnie się zmienił, widząc kurtkę z nazwą modelu RK800 oraz numerem seryjnym 313 248 317-51, niebieską przepaskę na ramieniu i diodę LED przy prawej skroni. - Wysyłacie androida? - jeden z mężczyzn chwycił szczupłe ramię, chcąc wyprowadzić kobietę z budynku, jednak ona nie miała zamiaru w tej chwili wychodzić. - Nie możecie! Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! Czemu nie wyślecie człowieka? - zniecierpliwieni ujęli pod ramiona matkę porwanej dziewczynki, doprowadzając ją do windy. - Nie dopuszczajcie go do mojej córki! - wykrzyczała nim drzwi się za nią zamknęły. Wymieniła swoje wściekłe spojrzenie z martwym wyrazem twarzy maszyny. Android zamrugał dwa razy, odprowadzając mknące przez szczelinę światło, znikające za linią podłogi. Odwrócił się ponownie ku wejściu, tym razem przekraczając próg mieszkania. Policjanci zajmujący pozycje w pomieszczeniu nawet na niego nie spojrzeli.

\- Ten skurwiel tylko czeka, żeby zeskoczyć z dachu! - usłyszał z daleka nerwowy głos. Mijając wszystkich wszedł do pokoju wyglądającego jak sypialnia. Zastał tam dwójkę mężczyzn, pochylających się do monitora komputera. - Chuj mnie to obchodzi! Moi ludzie ogarną to w sekundę! Dajcie rozkaz! - czarna kamizelka kuloodporna podskoczyła gdy nerwowy kapitan oderwał się od blatu biurka. - Ja pierdolę, nie wierzę... - spomiędzy zębów wyszło siarczyste przekleństwo, spowodowane skończonym połączeniem. Wiedział, że musi się wtrącić...

\- Kapitan Allen? - nieznajomy podszedł bliżej, śledząc uważnie swoimi czekoladowymi tęczówkami ruchy stojącego na przeciw niego gliny. - Jestem Connor. Android przysłany przez CyberLife. - uwaga przeniosła się z ekranu tylko na chwilę, pozostawiając wypowiedź bez odzewu.

\- Strzela do wszystkiego, co się rusza, już mi gnój zdjął dwóch moich ludzi... Możemy go rozwalić, ale stoi przy samej krawędzi. Jeśli zleci, to mała też. - odwracając się z powrotem w kierunku robota pokazał, że mówił do niego. Zamrugał w oczekiwaniu na następne słowa. Nie usłyszał ich...

\- Jak on się nazywa? - użył tonu sugerowanego przez program by opanować sytuację. Żadnych błędów. Zaprogramowano go do negocjacji...

\- Nie mam pojęcia, a bo co? - rzucił przez ramię, ledwie kątem oka sięgając zarys postaci za nim. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie...

\- Potrzebuję informacji, żeby działać efektywnie. - po chwili ciszy. - Przeżył ostatnio jakiś emocjonalny... wstrząs? - musiał wiedzieć.

\- Słuchaj... - odskoczył poddenerwowany od biurka, podchodząc bardzo blisko. - ... liczy się tylko uratowanie dzieciaka. Więc albo ogarniesz tego jebanego androida, albo ja się za to wezmę. - wyminął maszynę bez zbędnych słów, dając mu do zrozumienia, że czas działa na jego niekorzyść.

Connor, odprowadzając kapitana wzrokiem, zwrócił uwagę na zostawioną na podłodze walizkę. Podszedł do niej i przyjrzał uważnie pustemu futerałowi na broń, odtwarzając w procesorze przebieg zdarzeń, z szybkością jednego mrugnięcia powieką. Defekt zabrał pistolet ojca, model MS853 Black Hawk, ładując magazynek o pojemności siedemnastu pocisków amunicją kalibru 9 mm, a pospiesznie chwytając naboje... rozsypał je po podłodze. Negocjator przeliczył braki w opakowaniu i ilość znajdujących się na parkiecie kul... połowa. Defekt pewnie część z niej już zużył...

Następny był pokój przetrzymywanej dziewczynki. Różowe ściany dziecięcej sypialni niezbyt długo zajęły jego oczy. Zwrócił je natomiast ku tabletowi leżącemu na biurku. Odblokował ekran i odtworzył krótkie nagranie, obserwując na nim podejrzanego i brązowowłosą małolatę, która z uśmiechem przytulała go mocno. Daniel... Tak ma na imię. Następnie schylił się po słuchawki leżące na podłodze, w których dalej brzmiała muzyka. Głośna. Doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczynka nie usłyszała zamieszania, jakie panowało w mieszkaniu. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Wrócił do salonu, zastając na rozbitym, szklanym stole martwego Johna Philipsa, męża niedoszłej krzykaczki z korytarza. Rozpoczął analizę. Szacowana godzina zgonu wpół do ósmej wieczorem. Trzy rany postrzałowe powodujące krwawienie kolejno górnej i dolnej części płuc, czego wynikiem była odma opłucnowa i krwotok wewnętrzny. Perforacja lewej nerki była przyczyną śmierci. Odtworzenie zdarzeń pozwoliło na odnalezienie urządzenia, z którego ojciec małolaty zamówił nowy model androida. Wstrząs emocjonalny. Daniel miał zostać zamieniony...

Na kuchennej podłodze majaczyła sylwetka policjanta, którego odebrano światu o dwudziestej trzy. Antony Deckart, jako pierwszy będąc na miejscu zdarzenia wymienił ogień z defektem, oddając jeden, celny strzał, jednak przypłacił go życiem. Connor odnalazł niedaleko okna but w dziecięcym rozmiarze, musiała być świadkiem strzelaniny... Gdy obracał obuwie w dłoniach dojrzał pod stołem broń funkcjonariusza. Nie zabrał jej. Androidom nie wolno było nosić przy sobie żadnego rodzaju broni. Zważywszy na okoliczności nie byłaby mu potrzebna. Krawędź budynku...

Subtelnym, precyzyjnym ruchem palców obrócił okładkę magazynu na kuchennym blacie, doczytując nagłówek o "lepszym życiu dzięki androidom". Kolejnym machnięciem włączył dźwięk w telewizorze na lodówce, obserwując relację na żywo z przebiegu akcji, w której brał udział. Wyciszył go chwilę później. Wyłączył kuchenkę, na której stał garnek, nerwowo rzucający pokrywką, pod którą bulgotała woda. Mieli jeść kolację...

Huk z tarasu zwrócił jego uwagę. Podszedł do drzwi, rozchylił zasłony w oknach na szerokość swojej postaci i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nie musiał więcej wiedzieć... Kolejny strzał. Tym razem był skierowany w niego. Celny, ostrzegawczy... Drasnął go w ramię, rozrywając kurtkę w rękawie.

\- Odsuń się! - nerwowy głos przekrzyczał łomot śmigieł helikoptera krążącego nad ich głowami. - Jeszcze jeden krok i skoczę!

\- Nie! Proszę, nie! Nie! - chude nóżki zakołysały się bezwiednie w powietrzu, a ciałko dziecka szarpnęło. Przystawił jej pistolet do głowy.

\- Witaj, Danielu. Nazywam się Connor. - wypowiadał każde słowo spokojnie i wyraźnie, by dobrze je usłyszał. Musi zająć go rozmową...

\- Skąd... Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? - ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, przerwane przelatującą niedaleko maszyną. Niedobrze...

\- Dużo o Tobie wiem. Chcę Cię z tego wyplątać. - uniósł dłoń w geście opanowania defekta, ostrożnie stawiając kroki w jego kierunku. - Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, Danielu, ale musisz mi zaufać i pozwolić sobie pomóc. - kontynuował z opanowaniem, obserwując ruchy blondyna.

\- Nie chcę Twojej pomocy! Nikt nie może mi pomóc! - przycisnął mocniej lufę do skroni brązowowłosej, balansując ciałem nad krawędzią tarasu.

\- Mieli zamiar Cię zastąpić i to Cię zdenerwowało. Tak było, prawda? - podszedł jeszcze bliżej, dyskretnie kierując się ku niemu.

\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną. Że się liczę... Ale byłem tylko ich zabawką, którą się wyrzuca jak się znudzi... - zaszkliły mu się oczy.

\- Wiem, że Ty i Emma byliście sobie bliscy. Uważasz, że Cię zdradziła ale ona nie zrobiła nic złego. - kolejne przesunięcie do przodu.

\- Okłamała mnie! Myślałem, że mnie kocha... ale się myliłem... Jest dokładnie taka sama jak inni ludzie... - metal broni wbił się w jej skórę.

\- Danielu, nie... - wyszeptała błagalnie, starając się również do niego dotrzeć, jednak jej tym bardziej nie chciał słuchać, był naprawdę zraniony.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to nie Twoja wina. Emocje, które Tobą targają, to tylko błędy oprogramowania. - dzieliło go od niego może pięć metrów.

\- Nie, to nie była moja wina... Nie chciałem tego... Kochałem ich, słyszysz? Ale byłem dla nich niczym! Niewolnikiem od spełniania poleceń! - złapał się za głowę, krzycząc wściekle. - Nie mogę już znieść tego hałasu! Każ swoim odwołać helikopter! - ponownie wycelował broń w Connora, myśląc, że wymusi na nim decyzję. Negocjator ze spokojem machnął dłonią, dając tym samym znak by odprawić maszynę. Czas, czas, czas...

\- Proszę, zrobiłem jak chciałeś. - komandosi odlecieli, po czym kontynuował. - Musisz mi zaufać, Danielu. Puść małą wolno, a obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - kłamał jak z nut, przyglądając się coraz łagodniejszemu wyrazowi twarzy defekta. Już prawie... Tylko trochę...

\- Wszyscy mają stąd zniknąć! A-a ja chcę samochód! O-odjadę i wypuszczę ją za miastem. - zażądał drżącym głosem, przyciskając małą do siebie.

\- To niemożliwe, Danielu. Wypuść dziecko, a obiecuję, że nic Ci się nie stanie. - dalej trwał przy spokojnym tonie, co chwilę na nią spoglądając.

\- Nie chcę umierać... - przyznał ze strachem, niezauważalnie poluźniając uścisk na młodym ciele. Naprawdę, nie tak to miało wyglądać...

\- Nie umrzesz, Danielu. Tylko porozmawiamy. Nic Ci się nie stanie. Masz moje słowo. - to miało być ostatnie kłamstwo tego wieczoru. Już wygrał...

\- Dobrze, wierzę Ci. - puścił Emmę, która upadając na posadzkę tarasu umożliwiła snajperom strzał. Jeden, drugi, trzeci... Daniel upadł na kolana, patrząc pustymi oczami w kierunku negocjatora. - Okłamałeś mnie, Connor. Okłamałeś mnie... - w tym momencie defekt się wyłączył. Connor poczuł się dziwnie. Jakby coś nagle chwyciło go za gardło i mocno ścisnęło. Co to znaczy "okłamałeś"? Przecież... Nie. Okłamał go. Nie ma na to innego określenia. Oszukał go. By wykonać powierzoną mu misję, którą wykonał tak jak powinien - osiągając sukces. Jednak... Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego słowa androida tak bardzo go uderzyły. _Okłamałeś..._ Odwrócił się, opuszczając bez słowa taras, mieszkanie i sam budynek...


End file.
